


so maybe, baby, please

by habitualwords



Series: for seokmin [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3 + 1 times, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitualwords/pseuds/habitualwords
Summary: It's no secret that Seokmin likes boys. It's also no secret that kissing is fun. There isdefinitelyno secret about how handsome Junhui is.Alternatively, 3 times Seokmin tries to kiss Junhui and his nose gets in the way and the one time they finally get it right.





	so maybe, baby, please

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'm highly prone to writing, and loving rarepairs and crackships. I'm not sure how this fic started, but I think I had a conversation with nessa about Seokmin and Junhui's noses getting in the way of them kissing people so naturally, this was born out of it. This is also the first out of a series of unrelated fics involving Seokmin pairings, because the man owns my heart.

Seokmin's panting hard when Soonyoung finally calls a break, just about ready to fall flat on his face. Dance practice, no matter how much he loves it, , takes a toll, both physically and mentally. He flops onto the floor beside Junhui, who surprisingly isn’t practicing alongside Minghao, pulling his shirt up so his overheated skin meets the cool glass of the mirror, gulping down water. Honestly, Seokmin knows most of it is running down the collar of his shirt and not into his mouth and that's okay. He’s accepted he’s a walking hazard. A _really_ confused walking hazard.  
  
The younger turns to observe Junhui, who has his eyes closed, whose breathing is already regulated. Seokmin envies him that, envies his endless charisma, his many charms. Junhui is eccentric on the surface, caring for them all beneath that. Always, always present. He lets himself stare at Junhui's profile, telling himself it's nothing. It's definitely not nothing, but it isn't something either. It just _is_. He finds himself staring at Junhui's lips and that's fine too.  
  
  
Junhui's lips are — well they're not like Minghao's, moisturized to an inch of their life but they're not like Seungcheol’s either; bitten raw from unspoken stress. What they are is enticing. Just enough to pull Seokmin in, hook, line, sinker. It doesn't help that Junhui is generally _very_ attractive and Seokmin is generally _very_ open to kissing boys.  
  
And so he goes for it; uncaring of the fact that his band mates are in the room. They're known to take comfort from each other sometimes and Seokmin can't be faulted: times are stressful, what with the comeback looming over their heads.  
  
When he leans in, here's what he envisioned: a quick peck.  
  
Here's what actually happens: Seokmin’s nose bangs painfully into Junhui's and they both make a noise of surprise, eyes fluttering open. Seokmin squawks, and Junhui grins lazily at him. Soonyoung and Seungcheol turn to look at them, Seokmin waving their concerns off. He's also pretty sure Seungkwan rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"What was that about?" Junhui asks.  
  
Seokmin bites the inside of his cheek, a continuous mantra of don't say something stupid don't say something stupid running endlessly.  
  
"I wanted your water bottle," He finally spits out.  
  
Junhui smirks and Seokmin feels his face flush, smiling nervously to compensate. That's before he realizes Junhui's water bottle is on Seokmin's side, the side that meant he didn't _need_ to lean over Junhui. His grin is more nervous now, no one is gonna yell at him or anything but — it's like he's a sixteen year old with a crush on a cool, leather jacket wearing, motorbike riding older boy.  
  
Junhui is simultaneously that cool motorbike riding boy and so far away from it at the same time it makes Seokmin's heart ache a little. It’s definitely _not_ nothing.  
  
Junhui's gaze flickers down to his bottle, and Seokmin panics just a little bit more.  
  
"Next time just ask me," Junhui teases.  
  
Seokmin swallows, brushes it off by laughing. He's never been more grateful when Soonyoung announces their break is up. If Seokmin's blushing for the rest of their practice and every time he brushes up against Junhui; no one says anything

 

*

 

Seokmin likes it when people plaster themselves to his back. Usually it's Soonyoung or Hansol, sometimes Jeonghan or Seungkwan. This time it's Junhui, and it feels weird in the way something you're not acclimatised to feels. Junhui is awkward limbs prodding Seokmin in all the spots he's ticklish; the sharp angles of Junhui’s chin an insistent pressure on Seokmin’s shoulder. Seokmin doesn’t mind, not at all, leaning back into Junhui. There’s something about the intimacy that makes him happy, makes him smile — something about the knowledge that he’s comforting a member just by being there.  
  
It’s nice, but it’s also distracting. Here are facts about Wen Junhui: from the angle Seokmin is straining his neck to look at Junhui from; the elder looks like a Vogue pictorial. Hair disheveled and nose prominent and skin flushed, glowing the way he does after a gruesome practice. Beautiful. And sure, Wonwoo and Mingyu are really handsome but Junhui, Junhui's an elevated combination of their features.  
  
Seokmin's heart is thudding violently in his chest and he swears he has no romantic feelings for Junhui, just an undying fascination with wanting to kiss him. Seokmin allows himself to relax further into Junhui's embrace, humming softly. Junhui catches Seokmin staring, breaking out into a grin and again, it's the same flutter of butterflies; the same voice insisting that he kisses Junhui.  
  
So he goes for it. The angle is awkward and Junhui sees it coming; turns his head to make it easier for Seokmin. His nose bumps painfully into Junhui's cheekbones because Junhui is all gay energy and cheekbones, Seokmin's lips catching the corner of Junhui's mouth. He's starting to believe it's not 11 other people in the dorm that's cockblocking him; it's just his nose.  
  
Junhui let's out a god awful cackle and Seokmin buries his face in shame, Junhui still laughing at him.  
  
"Please tell me next time, before you give up on trying," Junhui says, still laughing.  
  
Seokmin sighs, leaning back onto Junhui's shoulder. If Junhui had an inkling before that Seokmin's trying to kiss him, he knows now. Seokmin doesn’t mind as much as he thinks he should.

 

*

 

The next time Seokmin tries to kiss Junhui, it’s movie night.  
  
They’re all spread out on the floor in various stages of undress, a pile of junk food next to an assortment of stuff Mingyu’s cooked, Vernon’s laptop hooked to the television set. They’re watching something loud and full of explosions, and Seokmin’s pretty sure that one of the cast is an ex-member of EXO or something. With his head in Junhui’s lap, and Junhui’s hands carding through his hair, Seokmin can only hope they’re never, ever pulled apart by something like that.  
  
Junhui looks good from every angle, and that's the proverbial fault in the stars right there. Not that _anything_ about Junhui falls under the category of faults, quite the opposite, really. Because no matter what angle Seokmin looks at Junhui from, it's enough to set his head dizzy with _wanting_ to kiss Junhui, and maybe, just maybe, it's shifted into _needing_ to kiss Junhui.  
  
Seokmin ignores the screen in order to stare at the smooth expanse of Junhui's jaw and throat, the light playing across his features throwing everything into harsh contrast. He reaches out to touch, Junhui looking down at him in puzzlement before smiling indulgently. Seokmin smiles back.  
  
One of the many traits Junhui has is his indulgence; sometimes too indulgent, that it's easy for him to become a pushover. It's more apparent when they're in Korea, which is all the time, but not so much when they're in China, where Junhui blooms in the spotlight.  
  
It's easy for Seokmin to hook his hand around Junhui's neck and tug him down, leaning up. Bold, bold, ever so bold, even if Seokmin can feel Minghao staring from next to him. Most of them are into the movie anyway.  
  
"I'm gonna kiss you?" Seokmin bites his lips and Junhui nods, bending down to meet him.  
  
There's a thrill running through him, a tingle that builds up. This is the least romantic situation possible to kiss anyone but it'll do. The closer Junhui is to kissing him, the more time appears to slow down. Perhaps it has more to do with the fact that time is fake, and nothing to do with the fact that Seokmin is nervous, or anything.  
  
It's okay, right up to the point where Seokmin shifts his position to meet Junhui better, tilting his head too far back, his nose banging painfully into Junhui's jaw. And it _hurts_ like a motherfucker, Seokmin clutching his nose and huffing out in pain. His nose is _sensitive_ , damnit, you don't get a nose _that_ big without some tradeoffs. Although, he'd argue, it does help him sing better. So he can't really hate it, not when it's his moneymaker but he _can_ , because all it does is get in the way of kissing.  
  
Minghao huffs out in laughter at them and Seokmin turns to face away from Junhui, who's also laughing. He's looking at Mingyu now, whose face is _also_ scrunched up in silent laughter. Looks like Mingyu caught the epic fuck up of Seokmin and Junhui's _third_ failed attempt a kiss.  
  
"Shut the fuck up or I'll tell Jungkook about your disgusting hygiene habits," Seokmin threatens.  
  
"He already knows." Mingyu sticks his tongue out at Seokmin.  
  
Whoever said third time's the charm lied and fate hates him (read fate as his nose). For now, he is bitter but Junhui's hands still running through his hair reassuringly makes it a little better.

 

*

 

The lights are shining brightly, and Seokmin's flustered when Soonyoung runs his hands down his abdomen, laughing nervously. He knows he’d made a career out of being in the spotlight but attention without Seokmin voluntarily seeking it makes him feel weird sometimes. Especially the type Soonyoung’s been bringing him lately, the type that makes him laugh nervously but makes his cheeks pink in pleasure. His heart is thudding like an 808 as he turns to Junhui, ready to deliver his well wishes.  
  
He runs on instinct, cupping Junhui's face as he delivers his greeting. It comes out in a rush, a compliment meant for Junhui, and as Seokmin goes in for a hug, Junhui's hand cups his face.  
  
Seokmin's nerves endings are afire where Junhui's fingers are brushing his skin, so this is what it's like, the way Junhui smiled just as he went in for the hug: shy almost, the solid warmth of Junhui in his arms, the way the elder's cheek is pressed against his own. If Seokmin turns his head to the right as Junhui pulls back, they would have kissed. His heart is a kick snare and as they break apart, Seokmin smiles: big, wide, satisfied.  
  
Of course Seungcheol has to ruin it with his big fat mouth.  
  
"I thought they were gonna kiss," he says, laughing.  
  
Maybe Seokmin's imagining it, but Junhui's looking at Seungcheol with something akin to deadpan disgust, and it sets the butterflies off again. Seokmin can pretend that Junhui wants to kiss him back, instead of believing Junhui's just indulging him. The rest of the interview passes by uneventfully but he knows something between Junhui and him has shifted, maybe for the better.  
  
The pessimistic voice in his head tells him it's for the worse.  
  
Seungcheol's comment rings in Seokmin's head on their ride back, fingers tapping out an anxious pattern on his knees. Jeonghan shoots him a look but Seokmin brushes it off with a smile and a cracks a joke, earning him a jab between his ribs from Seungkwan.  
  
Joshua is the first to call dibs for the shower once they're back at the dorms, Jeonghan immediately claiming the other one and there's a round of groans around the dorm. Seokmin thinks they have pretty decent teamwork, but shower privileges and competitive games set off chaos like no other in their dorm. That, and a lack of food. He resigns himself to taking a cold shower and decides to flop into the closest bed, a trail of clothes left behind him.  
  
There's a knock on the door, and Seokmin looks up from his phone. He's in Seungkwan's bunk, far too lazy to climb up into his own bed while waiting his turn for the shower.  
  
Seokmin pulls his headphones off, confused. "Hyung?"  
  
Junhui smiles at him and it's gentle, the smile he gives them that makes Seokmin relaxed, assured.  
  
"Can I help you with something hyung?"  
  
His brain is already running a series of possibilities and the anxiety is bubbling up in him; it's not like Seokmin's known for being the most self-assured person in the band. There are a list of reasons he can think of that Junhui would pay him a personal visit but at the top is: _you really fucked up when you almost kissed your bandmate on broadcast, Lee Seokmin_.  
  
"Something both of us can help each other with, more like." Junhui walks towards the bed, sitting at the foot of it.  
  
The elder's hand is rubbing soothing circles onto Seokmin's knee and the touch is electrifying. It's becoming common to expect his heart rate to pick up the moment Junhui is in proximity of Seokmin. This close, it's like his heart is trying to beat right out of his chest and perform a tap dance routine for Junhui.  
  
"Okay," Seokmin mumbles. He's not sure what he's agreeing too, but it's not like he usually is.  
  
The smile Junhui gives him is reassuring, prompting a smile from Seokmin as Junhui ducks to avoid hitting his head on the top bunk. They rearrange themselves to make room for each other, but space is still limited and the bed is meant for one. Maybe two people with Jihoon's stature would fit, but Seokmin and Junhui are a tight fit.  
  
Which is how they end up with Junhui kneeling between Seokmin's spread legs, and if this were any other situation, he'd crack a joke about blowjobs. Yet with Junhui's warm fingers cupping his face, Seokmin's world reshuffles to center himself around that touch, grounding him to it. The hum of the television in the hall is louder, the humidifier in the room louder still.  
  
Seokmin swallows, mouth suddenly dry.  
  
"How much do you want this?" Junhui asks, and it's one part teasing, one part concern.  
  
Seokmin loves that.  
  
"Very," he stutters out.  
  
Junhui smiles and time passes by like molasses when he leans in. Seokmin is hyper aware of more than Junhui's fingers on his face; the shadows his lashes cast, the little blemishes on Junhui's skin. Seokmin's pretty sure he's forgotten how to breathe, and he isn't exactly surprised with himself.  
  
Close, close, _closer_ , Seokmin moves to meet Junhui, but Junhui shakes his head . He stiffens then, and the first press of Junhui's lips against Seokmin's is chaste; Seokmin's head dizzy with a lack of oxygen or something else. For the first time, there are no noses bumping into each other.  
  
There is only this moment, perfectly preserved in this reality.  
  
Seokmin kisses back enthusiastically, looping his arms around Junhui's neck and playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. It's sloppy at first, and maybe their noses pose the slightest challenge but Seokmin falls onto his back, pulling Junhui with him.  
  
Junhui's teeth knicks Seokmin's lips, but the pain is barely noticeable, their kiss tapering off into short pecks before Junhui pulls away, head resting in the crook of Seokmin's neck.  
  
"Wow," Seokmin mutters out.  
  
There's a huff of breath against Seokmin's neck and it's almost ticklish, except it's really just Junhui giggling. And a giggling Junhui, a happy Junhui is something no one can resist, someone that makes Seokmin smile so wide his cheeks hurt.  
  
"Is this why you kept asking me to tell you before I kissed you?" Seokmin asks.  
  
Junhui meets his eyes, still smiling, fingers playing with the hem of Seokmin's sweater.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
“What is this?” Seokmin asks. It’s one part boldness, two parts anxiety; he’s not sure if he’s ready for what kissing usually entails.  
  
“In all seriousness, it can be kisses," Junhui says. He presses one to the tip of Seokmin's nose, laughing with him.  
  
"Just kisses." Junhui repeats.  
  
Just kisses is enough to soothe the fluttering in Seokmin's chest. Junhui is, after all, the best. When Seungkwan returns to their room, they break apart from the pillows Seungkwan throws at them. Seokmin takes one look at Junhui, face flushed and lips swollen and he laughs. It’s not _nothing_ , is definitely _something_ and with time, it can grow.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I wrote this much on the fumes of my imagination. At least I can rest assured knowing that Seokmin and Junhui know each other's names at the very least. The new year greeting I refered to in this was a real thing, you can find it [here](https://youtu.be/ad_fvINlD18?t=1m52s). It's a religious experience. I used [this post](http://mansae-for-seventeen.tumblr.com/post/143945417188/mountean-160506-revealing-the-dorm-life-of) for roommate allocations and I may be wrong/it may have been updated but. I am lazy. i love kudos as much as i love concrit and comments <3


End file.
